leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Invasion (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow/Darkness that Consumes Light |japrevset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow/Darkness that Consumes Light |japrevsetname=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow • Darkness that Consumes Light |nextset=Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon |janextset=Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon |janextsetname=Ultra Sun • Ultra Moon }} Pokémon TCG: ''Sun & Moon—Crimson Invasion'' (Japanese: 覚醒の勇者 Awakened Heroes and 超次元の暴獣 Ultradimensional Beasts) is the name given to the fourth main expansion of cards from the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game (the Sun & Moon Era in Japan). The set continues to feature Generation VII and in the card game, with a focus on the Aether Foundation and Ultra Beasts. Description Crimson Chaos Across Alola! The mysterious Ultra Beasts have arrived, invading the Alola region as crimson-tinged Pokémon-GX: Nihilego-GX, Buzzwole-GX, Kartana-GX, and the ravenous Guzzlord-GX! Can Silvally-GX and the other allies of Alola defend the islands—or will the Ultra Beasts take control? Find out when you battle for the prize with the Pokémon TCG: Sun & Moon—Crimson Invasion expansion! Information Crimson Invasion is the name given to the fourth main expansion of the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. In Japan, it was released as the Awakened Heroes · Ultradimensional Beasts dual sets that make up the fourth expansion block in the Pokémon Card Game Sun & Moon Era. It is based on Pokémon Sun and Moon, featuring and the Ultra Beasts. The English expansion was released on November 3, 2017, while the Japanese subsets were released on September 15, 2017. Crimson Invasion contains over 110 cards, including 8 new and several Pokémon native to the Alola region. The Japanese equivalent Awakened Heroes and Ultradimensional Beasts each feature 50 cards, with Awakened Heroes featuring Silvally and Ultradimensional Beasts featuring . |Water|||Reverse Holo Promo (Crimson Invasion Season 1), November 2017}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo and Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo and Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Reverse Holo Promo (Crimson Invasion Season 2), December 2017}} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo Celestial Storm Two Pack Blister exclusive}} |Fighting|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Darkness||| exclusive}} |Metal|||Reverse Holo Promo (Crimson Invasion Season 3), January 2018}} |Metal|||Cosmos Holo Celestial Storm Two Pack Blister exclusive}} |Fairy||| stamp promo}} |Dragon|||Cosmos Holo stamp exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cosmos Holo EB Games stamp exclusive}} (Australia) |Dragon|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Colorless|||1st Place Reverse Holo (Crimson Invasion Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Colorless|||2nd Place Reverse Holo (Crimson Invasion Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Colorless|||3rd Place Reverse Holo (Crimson Invasion Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Colorless|||4th Place Reverse Holo (Crimson Invasion Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Colorless||| exclusive}} |Colorless|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Item|||Reverse Holo (Crimson Invasion Season) League Cup Promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo (Crimson Invasion Season) League Cup Staff Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Crimson Invasion Season) Regional Championships Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Crimson Invasion Season) Regional Championships Staff Promo}} Set lists Pack Artwork In other languages 초차원의 침략자 |pt_br=Invasão Carmim |es=Invasión Carmesí |ru=Багровое Нашествие Bagrovoye Nashestvie }} de:Aufziehen der Sturmröte (TCG) es:Sol y Luna (TCG): Invasión Carmesí fr:Soleil et Lune Invasion Carmin it:Invasione Scarlatta (GCC) zh:深红色的入侵（集换式卡片）